


Tumbling After

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Do we know what they were even doing on that cliff?”





	Tumbling After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 628 "nursery rhyme"

“From the blood spatter and positions of the bodies,” said Ducky, “I can confirm that Dr. Wexford died first. Abigail should be able to confirm one of these rocks dealt the fatal blow. Do we know what they were even doing on that cliff?”

“We do,” said McGee. “Dr. Wexford and Seaman Miller were collecting samples of rain water. The Navy is doing a survey of the area for erosion and drainage.”

Tony stifled a laugh.

“Something funny, DiNozzo?” demanded Gibbs.

“No, boss. It’s just…”

“Spit it out.”

“Jackson Wexford and Jillian Miller. _Jack and Jill went up a hill…_ ”

THE END


End file.
